


someday you'll blow us all away

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Babs & Kori are friends and i will die on this hill, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dad Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Barbara Gordon Friendship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Good Parent, Earth-197, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Koriand'r is a Good Parent, Mar'i Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Mar'i is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "He could see her, sleeping peacefully on his stomach, her tiny hands curling in his shirt like a plush. Her curly, dark hair was spread around her head, her breath making her chest rise and fall in a sweet rhythm. She was in the pink and violet pajamas Barbara had gifted her.Mar'i was beautiful.Dick still wasn't used to being a dad. "OR: Dick spend a day with his daughter.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Koriand'r, Barbara Gordon & Mar'i Grayson, Dick Grayson & Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson, Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Relationship
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	someday you'll blow us all away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope everyone is okay!! 
> 
> This day had been something lmao. But!! Back to the prompt!!
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this so i hope you will love reading it :D Once again, thanks to the amazing [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!! 
> 
> Have a good read :D

Barbara had left the curtains open.

The moon was barely visible in the heavy Gotham sky, but a thin ray of pale light still managed to go through. It wasn't a lot; the details of the apartment around him weren't distinct.

But it was just enough.

He could see her, sleeping peacefully on his stomach, her tiny hands curling in his shirt like a plush. Her curly, dark hair was spread around her head, her breath making her chest rise and fall in a sweet rhythm. She was in the pink and violet pajamas Barbara had gifted her.

Mar'i was beautiful.

Dick still wasn't used to being a dad.

It was still so _new_ ; they just had gotten Mar'i back over two weeks ago, and it was the first time Dick wasn't staying at the penthouse Bruce had let them stay in, Kori, Mar'i, and him. He had needed the fresh air, the change of scenery; Mar'i was better adjusted now and Dick had taken her out. Zatanna had enchanted her necklace so people would see her as only human, thus permitting her to be outside without too much question.

He brought her to the park and pushed her on the swings, and she let out happy, bouncy giggles more than once. And Dick's heart – Dick's heart had bursted out with love and pride and the intense desire to give the world to this – _his_ – kid.

He'd known her for two weeks – _two weeks_. He already loved her more than anything.

Mar'i had been hesitant but determined, after, and she had played with some other kids for thirty minutes or so. He had been relieved; the kids hadn't been mean about her lack of speech and in general, they had been sweethearts. She'd gone to them by herself, curious, shy, but still – she did it, and Dick could already see in her the stubbornness both him and Kori possessed.

It was really endearing. She had a bright smile, too, with shiny green eyes – just like her mother.

He had bought her ice cream after that, and though she frowned at first, she loved the cold, sweet taste.

They went to Babs' place after that. He wanted to see her, because she was still one of his best friends and he missed her. Also, she had something she wanted to talk to him about – a case he had started before everything happened. She had needed details, and they talked and catched up while Mar'i was playing with the computers, Barbara's wheelchair and everything she could get her hands on. They had ordered a pizza, and Mar'i had curled up against him the whole evening.

And Dick – Dick had meant to come back to the penthouse, he really did, but night had fallen more quickly than he had thought, his head somewhere else; and Barbara had insisted that they stay at her apartment instead. Dick had enough clothes around anyway, and Barbara had been shopping for Mar'i, wanting to give her more things than she already has.

(In these two weeks, she had received so many things – plushies, clothes, toys, books, everything a kid could want or need and more. Selina also gifted her with a kitten, and Damian followed it by offering Mar'i a foal. The kid was extra.)

Mar'i had fallen asleep quickly, when Dick had still been on the couch talking with Barbara; he hadn't wanted to wake her up, so he had stayed here, laying down on the pillow Barbara brought him and letting her cover them with a blanket.

And now – now, Dick couldn't sleep. Wouldn't sleep.

Because – everything was still so _new_. So _fragile_.

He was afraid to fall asleep and that in the morning, Mar'i would have disappeared – like it had happened all these years ago ( _two years, nine months, two days ago_ ) when she had only had Kori to look after her.

He couldn't blame Kori, because she had tried so hard to get her back, to protect him from the pain, to be strong and mourn their daughter alone.

But – now that he had her, he couldn't lose Mar'i. Never – he was just. He loved her too much, too intensely to survive another disappearance. It would hurt too much.

(Kori had maybe been right, to shield him from that.)

Mar'i had only been part of his life for two weeks. But he couldn't go back; now that she was here, he would never forget her, never stop loving her and doing everything for her to have the happy life she deserved.

Mar'i was just part of his world.

She was – Mar'i was his _daughter_.

Somehow, it weighed more heavily, more real, more... _beautiful_ than before.

Mar'i was his _daughter_. Dick was a _dad_.

There was a tiny human against him, who would need him for her entire life, who would count on him and depend on him – someone who would look at him for support, advice, and more probably, like he did with his parents, with Bruce.

There was someone who's life was linked to him and would always be, and he felt so happy, so _completed_ by that, by _her_.

So Dick wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was carefully watching his daughter – _his daughter_ – passing his hand into her hair from time to time, resting the other on her back, feeling every one of her breaths and movements.

It was precious – just a moment lost in the middle of the night, that he could relish again and again. A moment he would think about fondly twenty years from now, when Mar'i would be all grown up and ready to take on the world. Something – a memory to savor and love and cherish, like he would love and cherish his daughter until the day he died.

Mar'i was here and he didn't want to sleep – didn't want to take his eyes off of her, didn't want to lose sight of her.

“You're my whole world, Mar'i,” he murmured into the night.

.

.

.

Dick woke up in the comfort of a blanket carefully tucked around him and feeling strangely _light_.

He didn't take him long to understand why.

_Mar'i._

He shot up out of the couch in a startle, heart in a panic, breathing short and fast.

A giggle, happy, bouncy, interrupted him immediately. He turned, and Mar'i was there, on Barbara's lap, visibly loving the roll of the wheelchair as Barbara moved them around in the kitchen. Breakfast was on the table, the smell of bacon and eggs making his stomach groan in need.

Barbara looked at him and smiled.

“Hey Dick. Sleep well?”

He didn't answer right away; instead, he went to her and took Mar'i in his arms, reassured by her warm little body against his own. The little girl was beaming at him, apparently more than happy to switch from one pair of arms to another. She curled up a little and he finally relaxed, his heartbeat slowing to a more peaceful rhythm.

“Yeah. And you?”

Barbara smiled at him, not a bit of offense at his reaction on her face. “Fine, thanks. I was coming here when I saw Mar'i wake up, so I gave her her breakfast. I didn't know she _ate_ that much.”

Dick smiled a little at that, balancing Mar'i on his hip and going to the table to sit down. “Yeah, she's like that. She likes earth food a lot. Steph had a field day with that last time.”

Barbara snorted while bringing him a plate and cutlery. He nodded a thanks to her.

“Kori texted me ten minutes ago. She told me she was coming over for breakfast. She will probably be here soon.”

“Oh, nice. I'll wait for her, then.”

They set the table quickly, Mar'i happily switching between them. Like Barbara thought, Kori arrived not long after, all smiley and bright. Mar'i found herself in her mother's arms really quickly as Kori leaned down to kiss Barbara's cheek.

“Did you have a good day yesterday?” Kori asked their daughter. Mar'i nodded, still beaming, still with sparkles in her eyes.

“I brought her to the park.” Dick supplied. “And we got ice cream.”

Kori smiled and kissed him on the cheek, too. “That sounds nice.”

“It was.” He ruffled a little Mar'i's hair, and she giggled again. He loved that sound.

“Let's eat,” said Barbara, rolling at the table and serving the plates with food; and soon enough, they were seated, eating, talking, cuddling Mar'i.

It was warmth and love and the beginning of a new, good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Babs & Kori are very good friends and I will die on this hill. Yeah I needed to say it again. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Tomorrow, we have Blanket fort and if everything is okay, it's gonna be fluff :fingerguns:
> 
> Take care, lot f love for you all!!


End file.
